Liquid Courage
by Oomaki-chan
Summary: Yuuri is 27 years old, and focused on work. Viktor is 23, and still living life without a care in the world. Their paths cross for one hot and heavy night after meeting in a club.
1. Chapter 1

It was always hard to find free time these days. Between work and the attempt to maintain a social life, Yuuri Katsuki was afraid he was going to burn out at the ripe age of twenty-seven. In order to keep a grip on any semblance of his sanity, as well as hold onto his ever fading youth, Yuuri would make a point of going "out on the town" as often as possible. Sometimes he would go with friends, other times, like tonight, he would be alone. It didn't bother him. At his age, he was used to a few arguably low-key nights at his favorite spots, with or without the company of friends.

Tonight he decided to go to his favorite bar in what he had grown to call "the rainbow district". It was simply one block in the city that just happened to have several gay bars on it; four in total. His favorite, The Green Door, carried a lot of nostalgia. Not only was it the first gay bar he had ever gone to, but it had everything someone his style could ask for. A large, consistently busy dance floor, and a well-maned bar were always top priority. But Yuuri's favorite part was that it wasn't themed. For some reason, unbeknownst to the asian man, the gays in this city just loved putting a theme to everything; be it drag queen, leather, or, heaven forbid, neon. The Green Door, however, was just a simple nightclub, complete with greasy nachos that could clog your arteries with every bite.

Yuuri sat at the bar, a whiskey sour in hand, leaning against the metal countertop with one arm so that he would watch the rush that existed on the dance floor. He still wore his black slacks, white button down shirt, and blue tie from work earlier that day. It was a Thursday night, and he definitely had work the next day, but it had been a long week. He needed to kick back and blow off some steam. He took another sip of his drink. Eyes traced over the bodies on the dance floor.

Dark figures pressed against one another, being illuminated only by the occasional flashing light that flew over the crowd. With a grin on his face, Yuuri downed the remainder of his drink, ignoring the twinge of bitter lemon aftertaste, and ordered one more. He knew the bartenders well, so he didn't have to wait long. Once the new drink was in his hand, the man made his way into the mass of dancing and grinding. He quickly found himself involved in a group that had gathered just steps away from the center of the sticky linoleum floor. Bodies knocked against one another, bumping and rubbing. Yuuri wasn't able to make out the exact music being played, but the bass was pulsing just strong enough for him to make out a rhythm. He could feel hands pulling at his clothes, bodies grind against his own from all around. After splitting a little booze on his hand, Yuuri ultimately decided to, once again, down his drink. He crushed the plastic cup in his hand and let it fall to the floor with all the rest.

At this point, Yuuri actually began to try and make out physical features of different people around him for the first time that night. Considering he had work tomorrow, finding someone to go home with, or take home with him, was likely a bad idea. But Yuuri was great at making bad decisions. He had been involved in this scene for years; needless to say he had had plenty of one-night-stands, regardless of the day of the week.

His eyes flashed over men. He spotted a pair of large muscle-massed guys. Tight shirts and pants; you know the kind. But he wasn't looking for a three-some. His gaze passed over bears with thick, curly beards, twinks in booty shorts, and one frat boy who clearly wasn't out of the closet yet.

The pickings were slim on a Thursday, so Yuuri gave up on the idea of adulterous fantasies-come-true. He instead let the alcohol buzz around his head, and just kept dancing. Songs blended together in a combination of flashing lights and a DJ's magic, until it was impossible to determine just how long he had been on the dance floor.

Yuuri pushed himself through the crowd once more, attempting to escape back to the bar for another drink, when he was quite literally kicked off the dance floor. A grody shoe made contact with his calf. The force sent him sputtering forward. He collided with something. It wasn't until he looked up that he realized it was a 'someone'.

The black haired man squinted at the figure. His contacts were starting to dry up. Combine that with the awkwardly lit room, and it was hard to make out anything real details about anyone. Yet Yuuri didn't want to miss a single detail about the person before him.

They were very androgynous. Long silver hair traced down their frame, with bangs dropping over the shape of their face on one side, with a tight braid pulling away the hairs on the other, meeting with the rest in a ponytail. A flower crown sat crooked on top of their head. The flashing lights colored every strand. From what Yuuri could tell, they wore an ombre crop top that faded from purple to pink, over black skinny jeans. They had several ties and bracelets hanging around thin wrists.

The first word that came to Yuuri's mind was "wow", the second was "shit". He saw the wet spot on the person's shirt, as well as the plastic cups on the ground. "I am so sorry." He shoved his hand into his back pocket to produce a few spare tissues that he always kept, and quickly handed them to this mystery person.

The first response was a chuckle. "It's fine. I've had worse dumped on me besides my own drink." The voice was low, indicating male. Although these days, especially in a bar filled with the LGBT+, Yuuri had learned not to go around "assuming".

"Still," Yuuri, albeit a little drunk, was never one to forgo his manners if he could help it. "Can I buy you another? To make up for spilling that one?"

The person looked up from the shirt he was dabbing with wadded up tissues. "I never turn down a free drink."

The music suddenly picked up in both speed and volume, making it impossible to head the other where they were. So, Yuuri just motioned for this person to follow after him. He led the way through to the bar. On occasion, he would turn to make sure this silver haired enigma would be following him. When they finally did make it to the counter top, Yuuri let the other hop up on the only open bar stool, while he simply leaned on his forearms. When one of the bartenders finally had the time, Yuuri also let his mystery person order first, before ordering himself a cider, and passing his credit card.

"A cosmo, but don't worry about the glass." The order said a lot about them. Fun, flirty, and looking to dance.

"So then," Yuuri eyes the rim on his glass when it was passed to him. "Can I ask what your name is?"

"Viktor." A masculine name. "And you?"

"Yuuri."

"That's a cute name." The words left Viktor's mouth with a smile, and only now Yuuri was beginning to detect a slight accent.

"I hope you don't mind me asking Viktor, but what pronouns do you go by?"

Viktor stopped sipping at the straw of his drink. Eyes went wide, before softening into an amused expression. "You're the first person to ask me that at a club."

"Am I?" Yuuri took a sip of his cider.

Viktor only nodded before taking another drink through the straw of his cosmo. "He/him/his, whether you believe it or not."

Knowing took a huge relief off of Yuuri's shoulders. He was always so tense about that. He was planning on saying more, to continue the conversation, but before he even had the chance, Viktor was getting up from the stool. "Thanks for the drink Yuuri." The last Yuuri got was a wink before watching the newly confirmed guy saunter back into the crowd of dancers.

Rather than following, Yuuri pushed himself onto the vacant stool, and took his drink in slow. He returned to his pastime of watching the drunks dance and grind up against each other. Occasionally he would see that long silver hair flash in the lights. He tried not to pay much mind. In the meantime, he spoke to other people who wandered his way, and made small talk with the bartenders as they mixed drink after drink.

A similarly aged mane, who was much taller in height, began chatting him up, and Yuuri decided to entertain the guy. This guy was at least attractive. Only complaint that Yuuri had was the slight stubble underneath the man's jaw. He'd never had a thing for facial hair.

Yuuri finished a fourth drink with this man, before allowing himself to be persuaded back onto the dance floor. It never actually did take much to get him dancing, but Yuuri enjoyed making people go through the effort.

Once on the dance floor, Yuuri swung a lazy arm over the nameless man's shoulder, hooking around his neck, and turned to face him. He didn't bother to pay attention to the hands that gripped his hips. Instead, he let his body follow the music. He rolled against this man a few times. Within minutes, Yuuri knew he wasn't going to do anything beyond dancing with this man. The guy was too stiff. But dancing was at least fun.

When the tune of the music went into a swing, the twenty-seven year old let go of the man in a fast paced twirl, and tore himself away. He made it casual. Immediately, he blended into a group of lesbians who were happy to welcome a random addition to their group. Yuuri stayed with these girls for one song before moving on. He looked up towards the center of the crowded space, and found himself halting in his tracks.

Illuminated with flashing pinks, blues, and greens, dancing as though the world was going to end tomorrow, was none other than Viktor. The likely younger male twisted and bounced in perfect rhythm to the music. Slender, pale arms threw a long ponytail over a shoulder, before entangling around the waist of a random stranger. Hips swished and legs moved.

Yuuri had thought it before, when he first met the androgynous boy, but Viktor was quite beautiful.

Almost as if the thought had sent some telepathic message, the two made eye contact. A playful smile appeared on Viktor's face. The ashen-blond abandoned his current dance partner, and pushed past another grinding pair to walk up to Yuuri. The taller of the two immediately found himself being drawn into a hug.

"Are you following me?" A playful voice half-sang into his ear.

"Purely coincidence."

Viktor flashed a smile. He took Yuuri's hands in his own, taking charge to move them to the small of his own back. "Dance with me?"

There was no way Yuuri could have refused the request. The taller male let his hand glide down the curve of Viktor's back, settling around thin hips. One finger on either hand slid underneath the belt loops of black skinny jeans. There was an inch or two of space between their bodies. But, once white arms snaked around Yuuri's shoulders, that gap was closed.

Yuuri could feel the layer of sweat from his dance partner's body. It made limbs slick and clothes stick together. Yuuri payed attention to every movement that Viktor made, complementing them with his own. He let the shorter of the two lead, as well as decide just what kind of dance they were going to do. It was clear from every movement that Viktor was a much better dancer than Yuuri could ever hope to be. Hips began to rock together, pressing almost indecently against one another.

"You're quite the dancer." Yuuri spoke the compliment into his partner's ear. Yuuri smoothed his hands against Viktor. One hand moved up to press against the exposed skin at the other's waist.

Viktor pushed up onto his toes, making up for the difference in height, so that his mouth was at level with Yuuri's ear. "Thanks. You're not too bad yourself."

"Are you sure? I'm usually a complete embarrassment on the dance floor." As if to prove a point, Yuuri began taking large, blocky steps. He forced the two of them into an ungraceful spin, almost knocking into a few innocent bystanders. The action earned a laugh. Thankfully, rather than scaring Viktor away, the silver haired man tightened his arms around Yuuri's neck and picked up his feet, allowing himself to be spun in the air.

Once firmly back on the ground, Viktor looked up to make eye contact. "Maybe your feet _could_ use some work." A hand trailed down and gripped Yuuri's bicep. "But, I think your hips move very nicely." Viktor rolled his own hips up to meet Yuuri's, as if to enunciate his point.

"Oh yeah?" Yuuri leaned his forehead against Viktor's. Silver and black bangs stuck together in a mixture of their sweat.

Viktor only laughed in response. He separated from Yuuri's body almost completely, before twirling on his toes, and falling back so that he stood back-to-chest with the older man. When Yuuri's hands were once again place on Viktor's hips, the beautiful dancer maneuvered his own hands. One was place a top Yuuri's, while the other reached behind him, combing through the black hairs on the back of the other's neck. The shorter male leaned his head back against a well muscled shoulder.

In the new position, Yuuri was able to find more confidence in bolder movements. He ground his body against the one pressed into him. He lost track of the music. What song was playing? How long had he been dancing for? His senses had already been dulled out by alcohol. Now, he was losing what little attention he was paying to his surroundings, to Viktor.

Their bodies were hot. Creating a sweet friction that was barely in time with the beat of the bass. While Yuuri was personally content with just having a wonderful dance partner, his judgement was becoming cloudy, and his body was starting to crave more. Not wanting to cause and discomfort between the two of them, they had only just met after all, Yuuri attempted to take a step back. However, the second a centimeter of air was created, Yuuri felt the grip on the back of his neck tighten. He glanced down, and immediately made eye contact with sapphires.

"Don't." The word was almost lost to the mash-up of sounds in the night club. Before another word could be spoken between the two, lips crashed into Yuuri's own.

Viktor's mouth was sultry. Smooth, experienced lips peppered wanting kisses, which were reflexively returned. When playful teeth began to scrape at his lower lip, Yuuri forced the alluring man to turn around so that they were facing each other. Then, he traced a hand up Viktor's back until the was able to card his fingers into the base of the partially tangled ponytail. With the new angle, it was much easier to kiss the beauty before him.

The kiss transitioned into an open mouthed one, and Yuuri's tastebuds were assaulted with the flavor of every drink Viktor had that night. The bitter alcohols stuck out the most among the fruity cocktails. It was at this point that a very important thought registered in Yuuri's mind. Although he didn't want to, Yuuri pulled away from the kiss. "How drunk are you?"

"That doesn't matter." Viktor's mouth attached itself to Yuuri's neck. As good as it felt, Yuuri forced himself away again.

"It does matter." He made sure his voice was stern this time.

Viktor rolled his eyes before holding up four fingers for Yuuri to see. "Four drinks, over two hours, with dancing and water in between."

The twenty-seven year old did the math in his head. He calculated his own drink-per-hour ration, before looking back toward Viktor, who looked confused despite the flush on his cheeks. With a grin on his face, Yuuri dipped his head back down and gave Viktor another kiss. "Just wanted to check." Yuuri trailed this kiss down to the smoothe corner of Viktor's jaw.

Another set of sweaty bodies knocking into them reminded the pair that they were in the middle of a crowded dance floor.

"Maybe we should get off…." Yuuri said, primarily to himself.

"We should go?" Viktor's question was meant to try and clarify what the other man has said. The noise of the club could make it hard to hear properly if you were loud enough. It wasn't strange that Viktor had misheard his at all. Of course, what Viktor had misheard took some consideration.

When he had come out tonight, Yuuri had most certainly not planned on getting too involved with anyone. He entertained himself with the idea, but wasn't looking for more than what had already happened. Yet here he was. He 'd always had a weakness for blondes, and he had most definitely found himself a killer. He thought it over. He had work the next day, but it didn't matter too much if he showed up to his office late so long as he called in advanced…

He looked back to the shorter male, remembering the hands that gripped at the front of his button down shirt. "Do you want to go?"

As if to enunciate a point, Viktor rolled his hips up. "Your place, or mine?"

"Is mine ok?"

Viktor pressed up on his toes and quickly let his teeth attached to the lobe of Yuuri's ear. He played with the skin, sucking it between his lips. Hot breath came out like a sigh. "Sounds good to me."

The pair made their way off the dance floor. They held each other's hands as to not separate, until they made it towards the exit. Yuuri retrieved his suit jacket from coat check, but upon discovering that Viktor didn't have another layer to wear, despite it being late September, Yuuri let the pale skinned male borrow his. Outside was much colder. The second they left the bar, Yuuri pulled out his phone and called an Uber. It arrived within three minutes.

When they were both seated in the back seat of the car, Yuuri looked back towards his companion for the night. "Feel free to abandon ship anytime. I won't get offended."

"Hmmm." Rather than buckling into a seat, Viktor swung a leg over Yuuri's lap, effectively straddling the older man. Before the one beneath could raise any questions about the appropriacy of getting frisky in the back of an Uber, a thumb was forcing Yuuri's mouth open so that a tongue could slide in. Said tongue moved within Yuuri's mouth expertly.

Yuuri suppressed a groan when the kiss ended, primarily for the sake of the poor driver who had to ignore what was going on in his back seat. Deciding that decency was already out the window, Yuuri didn't fight it when the silver haired man was once again kissing down his neck. A finger pulled the blue tied loose so that Lips could dance along his collarbone. A wet tongue lapped over any particularly rough bites. This time, Yuuri couldn't help how his breath shuddered at the feeling.

It wasn't until their driver cleared his throat that either realized that the ride was over. As the two men slipped out of the car, Yuuri handed the driver a ten dollar bill to apologize for the awkwardness.

Then, Yuuri led the way into his apartment building. Thankfully it was getting very close to midnight, so no one was in the lobby to judge the two disheveled people walking towards the elevators. The ride to the sixth floor was quick, as was the walk down the hall to Yuuri's specific apartment. The asian quickly keyed in. He held the door open so that the other could enter.

"Do you mind taking your shoes off here?" He asked as he locked the door behind him.

"Oh, sure." Viktor yanked off his shoes, before walking into the apartment.

It was a very clean, very organized space. The furniture gave an interesting cross between modern, and traditional japanese. Before Viktor could explore further, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and lips attached to the juncture behind his ear. Unlike the playful and flirty nibbles Viktor had given in the car, Yuuri's mouth was hungry. The older man sucked down on the porcelain skin.

The moan that left Viktor's lips was the first Yuuri had heard all night. It was a beautiful sound. The silver haired male tilted his head to the side, allowing full reign of his neck.

"Bedroom?" Yuuri asked between shoulder kisses.

"Oooh. I'm allowed in the bedroom?" Viktor forced himself away just enough to turn around. "You're taking pretty good care of me, Yuuri."

"Do people really not let you into the bedroom?"

Viktor shrugged. "It's happened often enough that I don't expect a bed when I hook up with someone."

"Well," Yuuri paused. "Bedroom is right down the hall if you're interested."

"Lead the way." There was an adorable wink before Yuuri took the boy by the hand and lead him through the apartment. Down the hall and two the left was the bedroom. The door was left open. Yuuri never bothered to close it seeing as he lived alone.

The bedroom showed much more of Yuuri's personality than the living room. Framed photographs of family and friends sat on the desk in the corner. A pennant flag for the university he had gone to hung on the wall above his dresser, which was also littered with stickers that looked like they had come out of a child's collection. Against the back wall was a fluffy looking, queen-sized bed, made neatly with navy blue bedsheets and a gray comforter. The most notable part of the bedroom was that wall above the bed. It was covered in a collage of postcards from different cities around the world.

"Wow." Viktor leaned over the bed to inspect the postcards. "Do you travel a lot?"

"Work takes me on a lot of business trips." Yuuri explained.

"Hmm." The younger only hummed as Yuuri approached, and pushed a hand to Viktor's shoulders. Viktor let himself be guided to lay down on his back on the bed. He made sure to pull down his partner with him. A playful grin was on the blonde's face. "You know, I'm actually from Russia."

"So that's where your accent came from."

"Does it sound weird?"

Yuuri shook his head. "Not at all."

The kiss that followed afterwards was thirsty and mutual. Lips smashed together, building a hungry rhythm. Yuuri adjusted so he was looking over the body that was pressing into his mattress. Arm rested on either side of silver locks. One hand gripped into the base of Viktor's ponytail, pulling so that the angle of their mouths met at was more to his liking. When he felt teeth bite into his lower lip, Yuuri tugged at the hairs in his hand just enough to elicit a gasp. With Viktor's mouth open, it was easy for Yuuri to slip his tongue inside.

The original taste of alcohol was starting to fade with time, leaving behind only Viktor's natural taste. Tongues twirled around one another. A hum vibrated in Viktor's throat as the older man explored his mouth at a level much more intimate than even a night club could have offered. When the need for air finally arose, Yuuri quickly suck in a breath before dipping his head down, and latching his mouth behind an ear. His reward was the moan that escaped bruised lips. Yuuri trailed down the column of Viktor's neck. He sucked a patch of skin between his teeth, instantly relishing in the hands that pulled at the fabric of his button down and the muscles of his arm. The pale neck craned to the side to allow him more access.

Slender fingers were curled into the short hairs on the back of Yuuri's neck, pulling him in closer. It wasn't until Viktor let out a particularly aroused moan that Yuuri removed himself, and pulled away. He created enough space in between them to pull at the hem of the purple-pink crop top. The fabric lifted easily. It took no time at all to slide it up Viktor's torso. The younger lifted himself up off the mattress so that the shirt could be removed completely.

To say that Viktor's body was well built was an understatement. Tis torso was thin, but clearly strong. Slight muscles sculpted his chest and abs, but did not hide the edges of his ribcage adding to the shape of his front. His hips were narrow. Long, silver-gray strands were falling out of the messed-up ponytail and braid, outlining the body they surrounded.

"Like what you see?" Viktor winked. Pale fingers were lifted between them, slowly undoing the top buttons of Yuuri's shirt. Hot hands slid between the enlarged "v" in the fabric, feeling the hot skin underneath, before continuing to unbutton the rest of the shirt, and helping to remove the fabric completely. Hands pressed into the skin of Yuuri's chest, and for not the first time, he felt a little self conscious before a hook-up. Those thoughts were easily dispelled with the touch of lips on his Adam's apple.

"You should wear tighter shirts." The pads of Viktor's finger lightly traced over each contour along the naturally tanned chest. "You have the body for it."

"Maybe." Rather than lingering on the topic, Yuuri quickly tried to change the subject back to the matter at hands. He wasn't about to discuss his complicated relationship with body positivity with a stranger. "So how much is happening tonight?"

"You ask a lot of question."

"Just want to make sure we're on the same page."

A slight giggle left Viktor's lips. The male wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck. "All the way is fine with me."

Yuuri hummed to himself. He leaned down, closer to Viktor, stopping just before kissing him once more. "Any hard limits?"

"Just don't do anything kinky for now." A playful laugh followed the comment.

Yuuri nodded, trying to ignore the implication at the end of Viktor's statement. He traced his hands down Viktor's frame, kissing a trail down to pale, pink nipples.

A lewd gasp slipped passed an open mouth as Yuuri focused attention to the buds of the pale chest. Yuuri's tongue ran over a hardened nipple, and the reaction from the younger male could only be described as delicious. The man's body writhed and squirmed. Abdominal muscles expanded and contracted, causing Viktor to subconsciously rock into the body above his own. Yuuri pressed a hand against the ribcage of the man beneath him to hold him still, an action that received a whimper in protest. Just for good measure, he also swung a leg over so that he was straddling the ashen-blond, restricting his movement just a little more.

Even though it was a very slight shift in position, the change created opportunity for a rich friction. Yuuri was unable to stop himself from rolling his own hips forward as the pair created a sloppy rhythm of rubbing against one-another. His pants had long since started feeling too tight for comfort. Similarly, Viktor's skinny jeans did little to hide the experience that the russian man was having. The combination of sensations, from the way Yuuri's mouth worked on either side of the pale chest, to the constant grinding of growing boners, was clearly becoming too much for Viktor to handle. An erotic moan left Viktor's mouth before he brought his hands up to stop the motion of Yuuri's hips. Yuuri flashed a quizzical glance.

"I won't last very long if that keeps up." His voice came out with a sigh.

"How long are you trying to last?"

A grin appeared on Viktor's face. Rather than answering, the silver-blonde pushed up on the chest above him. Soon, they were both sitting, Viktor having slid completely out from underneath. The smile on his face was sultry as he adjusted his long hair over his shoulder, then crawled forward across the bed. The downward curve of his back was near feline. Hands rested on either of Yuuri's legs, slowly dragging up the black fabric of his pants, to the hem of the waistband. Viktor teased the button of the front between fingers and he gave a quick suck below Yuuri's collar. "Are you clean?"

"Huh?" Yuuri was briefly distracted by the opening of his pants, and the hand pulling down the zipper at a tantalizingly slow pace, that he almost missed the question. "Oh, yeah. I got tested a month ago."

Viktor nodded. He slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of the black trousers, sliding underneath the elastic of Yuuri's boxers as well. He pulled on the clothes, urging his partner to lift his hips so that they could be removed completely.

"What about you?" Yuuri asked as he kicked his pants off his ankles.

"Completely clean."

Yuuri's pants were removed entirely, and the asian felt a flush seep through his entire body. He sat naked in from of Viktor, his weight primarily leaning back, with his hands resting on the mattress behind him. Deep brown eyes watched the sight before him.

Viktor tucked some loose hair behind his own ear, before reaching a hand forward to grasp Yuuri's hardened member. A breath, caught somewhere between a gasp and a sigh, slipped passed the black haired male's lips. A few exploratory pumps were given, testing the waters, so to speak, before Viktor swiped his tongue over his own lips, then dipped his head down. It became clear immediately that Viktor was quite experienced. Rather than going slowly, the russian took the entirety of Yuuri's length into his mouth in one move. His hot tongue slicked up the skin it came into contact with, swirlring around on the skin. Viktor gave a light suck, before opening his mouth, and leaving tongue filled, open-mouth kissed up the hardened shaft. When he got to the head, he licked up the bead of precum that had leaked out of the slit. Every action left Yuuri breathless.

One particularly loud groan left Yuuri's mouth while the blond in his lap traced the large vein of his length with an all too playful tongue, and followed it by sucking the underside of the rounded head. Yuuri reached a hand forward and threaded it through silver hair, pushing down so that Viktor had little choice but to pull the entirety of the penis into his mouth. Viktor didn't complain. Rather, he hummed at the action, and widened his jaw to make it easier. The vibrations had Yuuri pulling at hair in his hand, perhaps harder than he should have. His fingers caught of the braid in Viktor's bangs, which warranted a grunt.

Somehow, between the dizzying feeling from the younger's minstractions working magic on his front, and the attempt at keeping his muscles tight so he didn't release too soon, Yuuri was able to remove the ponytail holder from the waist-length hair, and slowly undo the braid. Once released, the hair fanned out over Viktor's back and shoulders. The younger male hummed his approval once more, but that alone began inching Yuuri closer to his finish. The deep moan from the back of the older's throat must have given his away. Viktor only picked up his pace, bobbing his head up and down the shaft. A hand came up, off of Yuuri's hot thigh, and cradled the underside of Yuuri's balls. That was the final straw.

"Stop, I'm going t-" Yuuri tried to pull Viktor off, but he was too late. He shot out his load with a deep moan. He didn't know what was more attractive, the almost proud sound that clung to Viktor's lips, of the glint in aquamarine eyes as the little russian minx swallowed the entirety of his cum in one gulp.

Viktor swiped his tongue over his bottom lip. "You make some pretty nice noises." He annunciated his sentence with a wink.

"You're not too bad yourself." Yuuri replied. He pulled Viktor up from his lap so that he could nip at the skin of his pale collarbone. He sucked in the spot until the ashen-blond let out a shaky gasp; it was as if he was trying to prove a point. When he pulled his head away, Yuuri noticed all of the bruised parks that littered the otherwise porcelain skin. The worst was a column of deep purple that spanned an inch in width and three in length, starting from the halfway point of the left side of Viktor's neck. Seeing every mark that he had left, coupled with the flush across soft cheeks, and sexed up hair, brought a new wave of excitement through the older of the two men. Yuuri reached forward and curled his fingers through the belt loops of the black skinny jeans that still hugged Viktor's lips. The older of the two pulled the younger closer. They crashed their lips together. Yuuri could taste himself within Viktor's mouth.

Hands groped at the curve of Viktor's ass. The silver-haired man leaned his weight back into those hands, relishing in the squeeze. Viktor's own hands flew to the fly of his jeans in a heated rush. Within seconds, the jeans were halfway down his creamy thighs. It revealed the black, silk womens underwear.

"Those are interesting." Yuuri chuckled. Once the new flesh had been made available though, he had immediately taken advantage. A hand stroked inner thighs, slowly working its way closer to the tent underneath the silk.

"What can I say? They're comfortable." Viktor managed to get his sentence out before a moan. He rolled his hips forwards into the palm of the hand as is massaged his clothed erection.

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" the voice came out smooth in Viktor's ear. The question only received a groan in response. Viktor was a hot mess under Yuuri's hand. All the build-up had clearly gotten to him.

Yuuri attached his mouth to an earlobe as he pushed the final article of clothing down slender hips at a painfully slow pace. Once they were removed, Yuuri gave Viktor's member a few, slow pumps, before removing himself from the mattress all together. A loud whimper, perhaps involuntary, but definitely in protest at the lack of contact, left Viktor. The twenty-seven year old, however, moved across the room and to his dresser. He opened up to top drawer, and removed a few condoms and a bottle of lubricant.

"You sure keep those far away." Viktor's voice was teasing. There was a clear flush on his skin and a soft shaking in his voice that betrayed his confidence.

"My bedside table doesn't have a drawer." Yuuri shrugged. As he settled back onto the mattress, dropping the newly obtained items onto the crumpled comforter, the man in front of him crawled forward once more. Their lips connected in a heat. Viktor was biting at already bruised lips. Somehow, while barely even being able to think clearly, Yuuri somehow managed to break the kiss to ask another question. "How do you want this to go?"

"Hmmm." Viktor hummed into another kiss. "I'm normally a bottom." Another kiss. "If that's alright with you."

A grin appeared on the face of the man in question that he just couldn't help. "That works perfectly. We can do whatever position you prefer."

There was a glint in crystal blue eyes, followed by a bit of shifting. Within moments, Viktor was kneeling on his hands and knees, his rounded bottom pointing back towards Yuuri. That sinful curve in his frame was all too visible. Silver hair cascaded over his back and shoulders as he looked back to meet this night time _rendez-vous_ eyes. "Is this good?"

"Perfect." The response came all too quickly. Yuuri inched closer. He picked up the bottle of lube from the mattress, pouring a generous amount of the contents onto his fingers. It was cold. He tried warming it up to the best of his ability by rubbing it between his digits before he would touch Viktor with them. Then, he used his non-lubed up hand to grasp one of the pert cheeks, pulling it slightly to reveal the reddened ring of Viktor's entrance.

Yuuri pressed an experimental finger against the ring, delighted to hear an aroused gasp from the male before him as he pushed the finger passed the muscle. The first finger went in easily. It barely even needed to stretch the surrounding flesh. So, Yuuri wasted no time in adding a second. He scissored his fingers, curled them from various knuckles, and thrusted them at different paces. He listened to each erotic gasp and moan that came with the varying movements. From what he could tell, Viktor loved being stretched, which worked in his favor.

While Yuuri's member was average in length, a fact he had no shame in, it had a pretty decent girth. So, if Viktor liked being stretched out, this would likely work out just fine. Yuuri tested this theory by forcing in two more fingers together, rather than only one. The arc in that well sculpted back, as well as the stuttered moan, which was louder than any others Yuuri has heard thus far, confirmed this hunch as fact.

"You like that?" The question might as well have been redundant, but Viktor tried to answer anyways.

"Ye-yes." He managed through baited breath. "But-" A long moan slipped passed. "A wan- I want more."

"Do you need to be prepared more first?"

"N-no." The response was quick. "Just- More."

Yuuri's fingers left Viktor's hole with a squelching sound. There was an immediate whimper from the bottom partner at the loss of fullness. His butt wiggled in the air, as if to try and regain the feeling through self-generated friction. The small plea for the older of the two to hurry is what really made Yuuri speed up his actions. He quickly unwrapped a condom, and rolled it onto his re-hardened dick. Even though the condom itself was pre-lubricated, Yuuri rubbed a little extra lube over his gloved shaft, just for good measure. He gripped Viktor's hips in both hands, lining himself up with the russian's entrance. "Ok?"

"Yes, god, please." The words were demanding as they left Viktor's throat.

Yuuri pushed himself in slowly. As much as his own body was craving this, he knew from first hand experience how much it sucked to have the person you're sleeping with go way too quickly. So, he inched in, starting with just the head of his member, allowing Viktor the time to get used to it before sliding more of his shaft in. When he was half sheathed, he leaned forward and began leaving distracting kisses along Viktor's shoulder blades. "You're really warm on the inside. It feels good."

Viktor wiggled his hips in an effort to force Yuuri deeper inside him. He let out a groan when his efforts were in vain. "Don't tease me Yuuri. Or are you someone who likes begging?"

"Hmmm." The man in question gripped Viktor's hips a little tighter. "I certainly don't dislike it."

"Oh yeah?" A playful grin appeared on the russian's face. "Then… Please? Please fuck me. God, hurry Yuuri." There was an instant need and arousal that was audible in the accented voice. The sound immediately affected Yuuri.

The asian man snapped his hips forward, finally sinking the entirety of his cock inside, earning a loud moan. He started setting a slow pace, pulling out almost completely, and thrusting back in. Viktor's breathin shifted, becoming much more sporadic with each thrust. As Yuuri increased his speed, th alteration in the younger's breathing became mixed with variations of half-gasps and wanton cries. The silver haired bucked his hips back, erging Yuuri to give him more. The older of the two reached one hand forward, stroking up the expanse of the pale back, until it wat able to entangle in a fistful of hair. That immediately sparked a reaction.

As Yuuri pulled on silver strands, Viktor's voice got louder. "Do you like that?" Curiosity got the best of him.

"Y-yeah." The response was almost too quick.

"How hard?" Fingers tangled more into the hair, so that he had a good grip.

"Just don't pull any out."

Yuuri began giving slight tugs to the hair as he increased the pace of his hips. Each movement was rewarded with vocal response. Now, Viktor was holding nothing back. Every time the japanese man shoved in, his hips were met with the slap of Viktor's ass bucking back to reach deeper within him.

Eventually, the bottom's arms gave way to the weight and pressure from the repetitive movement. His chin crashed into the cotton sheets. The moment it did, blue eye widened, and his mouth flew open. "Th-Th-" He stuttered through moans. This knuckles were turning white as he gripped the fabric beneath his hands. "Th-there. Right there."

Yuuri couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face. That was the spot. Sometimes it was hard to find with a new partner. It was a good thing he had though. With the tight heat surrounding his member with each thrust, and the intoxicating sounds that filled the room - unfiltered moans and the slap of skin really mixed well together - Yuuri knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He angled himself, making sure to hit the same spot that shot stars into crystal eyes.

The room was filled with echoes of 'more', 'yes', 'please', and 'so close'. On occasion, a few curse words flew out from either mouth. While most were from Viktor, Yuuri chimed in with his own pleas for finish. Yuuri felt himself inching closer. The coil in the pit of his abdomen was wound tight. He gave one more tub at Viktor's hair, before using that hand to wrap around the smaller man's leaking cok. It only took a few pumps before Viktor let out a broken moan, throwing his head back, and Yuuri could feel the hot cum smearing on the palm of his hand and dripping down the backs of his fingers. Yuuri took only moments longer, reaching his release with one long, languid thrust.

The two of them took a few minutes to recover their breaths, as well as their senses. Yuuri pulled out, allowing Viktor to crash into the mattress completely. He carefully removed the semen-filled condom and tied it off, before walking it over to the trashcan. He grabbed a box of tissues from his desk before walking back to the bed, where he found Viktor, who looked like he was about to blissfully doze off from the exhaustion.

"I hope that was ol." Yuuri went to passe the tissues to the ashen-blonde, but when the other didn't move to grab any, Yuuri decided to do the work himself. He whipped away the cum that had spilled down. In-between cream colored thighs.

"Mmm. It was great." Viktor smiled. He rolled over onto his back, allowing Yuuri to clean his front as well. "And now I'm really being given the princess treatment."

"No need to stay sticky." Yuuri shrugged.

"You sure know how to please a guy." Viktor hummed to himself, but didn't make any clear motions to move away from where he was on the bed.

"I thought you were a princess.? Yuuri couldn't help his chuckle. It was funny, in an odd sense, cracking jokes with a guy right after sex. He went to throw the tissues away as well. While he was up, he took out his contact lenses, throwing them in the trash, and went over to his dresser to pull out a clean pair of underwear. He pulled them on.

"I am a princess." Viktor chimed. "And don't you forget it."

"Well Princess," Yuuri started. "Would you mind scooting over? Or am I expected to sleep on my own couch?"

The question was apparently cause for alarm on Viktor's end. The man pushed himself up slightly, looking at the one who was standing by the bed. His eyes were wide. The surprised expression transformed into one of amusement within seconds. "You don't mind me sending the night?"

"Well, if you really would rather go home at," Squinting at the alarm clock on the night stand ,ade Yuuri wince with the realization that he still had work the next day. "Two forty-seven AM, be my guest. But, no, I don't mind."

Viktor just grinned before scootching over so that he was completely on one side of the bed. He plushed between the scattered clothing, tossing off most of it. He did hold onto his silk underwear, which he slid back on, before settling into the mattress.

Yuuri sat on the edge of the bed. He fiddled with the alarm clock briefly. "Is there a time you need to be up by?"

"When are you getting up?"

"Eight."

"That works."

Yuuri nodded. There was a bit of shuffling, between sticking phones in chargers, and turning the lights off, the pair somehow ended up in bed and under covers. Normally, Yuuri would have tried to make some conversation with whomever he shared a bed with, however, the second his head hit the pillow, he was out.


	2. Chapter 2

No matter how hard you might try to convince someone otherwise, the alarm going off in the morning is by far the worst sound in the world. The blaring and repetitive beeping that Yuuri had only ever learned to loath began its daily, obnoxious loop. A heavy arm reached out from underneath the blankets, and slammed down on the snooze button. Yuuri rolled over, facing away from the insulting object, and suddenly found himself chest to chest with someone else. The gears in his head slowly began turning, and he started to register his lack of clothes. Soon, the memories from the previous night began flooding back in.

Yuuri opened his eyes and saw Viktor, his latest fling, still sleeping on the mattress next to him. Long silver hair was a wreck; clear tangles creating a bed head that still somehow looked good on the other male.

Yuuri's period of observation was cut short by the alarm sounding off once more. This time, Viktor began waking up as well. The other man slowly blinked his eyes open. The two made sleepy eye contact, before Viktor made the first greeting.

"доброе утро" The unfamiliar language rolled off of his tongue. His voice was hoarse, likely a mixture of only recently waking up, and last nights activities straining his throat.

"What?" It was a stupid response, and Yuuri internally groaned the second he said it. But his brain was still half-asleep.

"Good morning." The ashen-blond translated.

"Oh. Good morning."

The beeping of the alarm was starting to drive him nuts, so Yuuri made the first move to push himself off the mattress. He shut off the alarm completely, before stretching his arms above his head. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Really well." Viktor rolled over to lay on his stomach. "Your bed is super comfy."

Yuuri couldn't help the smile on his face. "Thanks." He swung his legs over the side of the mattress, planting his feet on the carpeted floor. The warm fuzz felt good beneath his toes. The asian man eventually managed to push himself up off the bed entirely, and walked over to where he knew his dresser was, fumbling a hand on the top surface until he came into contact with his glasses. He flicked them open and slid them on. When he turned around, Viktor was still mostly on the bed, but was leaning over the side just enough to reach his jeans on the floor. The man was digging through his pockets. Eventually, he pulled out a decorative, metal cigarette case, and a lighter. "Do you mind if I smoke?"

Yuuri took a second to think as he opened up his drawers and began to pull out clean underwear, socks, and pants for the day. "I guess not. Let me just open a window first." He walked over to the window next to his desk and slid it open. Afterwards, he left the room, coming back moments later with a small ceramic bowl. He put the bowl down on the bedside table. "You can use this as an ashtray."

Viktor didn't hesitate open up his cigarette case, pulling one out and holding it between his lips. He flicked a small flame onto his lighter, and held it to the end of his cigarette. Once it was lit, he took a long drag.

The smell filled the room faster than the smoke. It didn't really bother Yuuri. His father had smoked his whole life, and his sister had picked up the habit while she was in highschool. The man focused on getting ready for work. He found his phone and sent a quick text to his boss, saying that he would be late that morning, but would stay behind to make up for it. He swapped dirty underwear for clean, before pulling up a pair of black trousers. He found one of many black leather belts hanging on the back of his closet door. Once it was secured around his waist, Yuuri flipped through his different button down shirts. He settled on royal blue, before slipping the shirt off of the hanger, and stuffing his arms through the sleeves. He was in the middle of fastening the buttons when a thought hit him. "Do you need clothes or something? You can borrow a shirt if you want."

"Hm?" Viktor tapped the ashes on the edge of his cigarette into the bowl. "I'll be fine wearing what I came in."

"Alright." The asian man pulled a tie out of his closet, and began securing it around his neck.

"What ever happened to casual Fridays?"

"I've got a meeting this afternoon. Can't exactly meet my supervisor in jeans." Yuuri explained. When he turned around to face Viktor again, he saw that the other man had snubbed out his cigarette, and wa beginning to shift himself out of the bed. Yuuri's face turned hot when he saw the russian slip out from underneath the sheets.

The young man still wore only his underwear, the rest of his body fully exposed. Along with the skin showing, where the large, deep purple bruises that existed in a column down the side of his neck, and in several patches over his collar, chest and stomach. They were practically dalmatian spots from the contrast of purple and pale.

Viktor noticed the staring. The silver haired man looked down and saw the various bruises for himself. "Yeah. That happens. The curse of being fifty shades of mayonnaise white; I bruise really easily."

It was impossible for Yuuri to keep himself from laughing. The sound sputtered out before he was able to cover his mouth with his hand. "Sorry." He managed between laughs. "I've just never heard that before."

Viktor only shrugged, although a smile was spread across his face. He then stood up from the bed, and moved around the room to track down every scattered article of clothing.

"You sure you don't want to borrow clothes?" Yuuri asked. He watched the other struggle to return the pant legs of his jeans from their current inside-out state.

"Mmm. I think I'm fine." The man forced his legs into his skinny jeans. He had to jump and wiggle to get the snug fabric over his hips. "I wouldn't know how to get it back to you anyways."

"Oh. Right." Yuuri adjusted the knot of his tie in a mirror. "Can I drive you anywhere? Are you going to be late for work or something?"

"I'd certainly appreciate a ride." Viktor pulled his shirt over his shirt. His long hair was pulled out from underneath his collar in one motion. The silver strands cascaded down his back. There were some clear tangles, that he tried to comb out with his fingers, only to fail. "I don't have class today though, so just a ride home would be great."

Yuuri's hand froze. Oh no. Red lights began flashing. The last thing you wanted to hear after a one-night-stand was that they were a student. Student implied young. Young could imply illegal. "Um… Viktor?"

"Yeah."

As much as he didn't want to risk knowing, he had to. "How only are you?"

"Twenty-three." Viktor glanced at the other male just in time to see the immediate relief rush over his face. "When I say 'class', I leam college. I made my schedule so I don't have class on Fridays."

Thank _God_. Crisis averted. "A three day weekend, huh? Sounds nice."

"Except for the stress of trying to graduate. I've got a lot of work to do on the weekends."

Normally, Yuuri would have asked more questions. He thought himself a pretty friendly person, and liked getting to know others. But prying for information post-sex was just weird, and a tad bit creepy.

"How about you?" Viktor asked. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven." Yuuri slipped a suit jacket off a hanger, and folded it over his arm. He turned around and looked at Viktor, standing around in only skinny jeans and a crop top. Yuuri was cold just looking at him. He reached back into his closet and pulled out a dark gray pullover hoodie with a shark logo on the upper right side. He then held it out the the younger male, offering it to him. "Just take it."

"You sure?" Viktor corked up an eyebrow. When he got a nodded confirmation, the ashen blond took the hoodie with a thank you. It was a little bit big on him.

"I don't mean to rush you," Yuuri began. "But are you just about ready?"

"Oh, yeah." The younger man patted the pockets of his jeans, confirming that he had his wallet and his phone. "Yeah, I can leave any time."

There was a brief scramble as they took turns in the bathroom. Then, the two got their shoes by the front door. Once they were both set to go, Yuuri took the lead and walked them back to the elevators. The pressed the button for the underground parking lot, and waited.

His car was your basic, silver-grey 2010 Toyota corolla. Yes, it was a couple years old, and pretty plain overall, but it got the job done. At the moment, as the tanned man was unlocking the doors with a press of a button, Yuuri was thanking his lucky stars that his car was clean. Sometimes he would have a bunch of papers and files for work all over the back bench. Maybe some dry-cleaning hanging over one of the windows. That would have been really embarrassing. Yuuri quickly tossed his suit jacket into the back seat, where he saw his work bag still sat, before securing his seat belt and sticking his key in the ignition. "So where to?"

"I can pull up directions on my phone. One sec." They waited for the maps app on Viktor's phone to boot up so that the male could type in his address. Once the directions were available, they headed out.

The area that Viktor's GPS took them too was about a thirty-five minute drive away; not super close, but certainly not far. It was a block with several large, brick apartment buildings that were clearly in the middle of a college-centered neighborhood. There were signs on the side of the road directing drivers to the University campus, and food-related businesses were all advertising closing hours past one in the morning.

"You can just drop me off at the corner here." Viktor pointed to the intersection at the end of the block.

Yuuri gave a silent nod before pulling over to the sidewalk. "Alright, well, um…" He never really figured out what to say here. This part was always awkward. "Does 'thank you for a good time' make me sound like an asshole?"

The amused expression that grew across Viktor's face was accompanied by a light laugh. The younger man leaned over the front seat, placing a short kiss to Yuuri's cheek. "Thanks for the ride." With that, Viktor unbuckled his seatbelt, and climbed out of the car.

Yuuri watched as the silver haired man sauntered around the corner. Once Viktor was completely out of view, he flicked on his turn signal, and reentered the flow of traffic.

* * *

The second Viktor turned the key in the lock of his apartment's front door, and walked into his home, he was tackled by a large, brown ball of fluff. Paws pushed up against his chest, almost knocking him over. He instantly was on the receiving end of many excited licks 'hello'.

"Well hello my little puff ball!" Viktor's voice went up two octaves as he spoke to his dog. He always felt bad when he would be gone for the night, leaving his beloved Makkachin behind. He couldn't explain to the dog what was happening after all. "How's my perfect little Makkachin?" The poodle barked his response. Once content with his greeting to his owner, he dropped back onto all fours. The dog's tail was wagging about a mile a minute.

"I fed him for you." A voice came from a man sitting on a couch in the open living area.

"Thank's Chris." Viktor gave his dog some well deserved ear rubs.

Chris was his roommate. They met during Viktor's second year at college, which had been Chris' first. But, due to various circumstances, they were now both lined up to graduate at the end of this school year. While Viktor was thin and androgynous, Chris was muscular and masculine. In the years they had known each other, Chris had built up until he had a chiseled face and a body sculpted by the gods. His previous curly mane from freshman year was now short-kept, the slightly longer hairs on top bleached blond. He tended to forget to shave, so on occasion, he would have a build up of whiskers around his chin.

"Don't worry about it. I had to feed Ange anyways."

Where Viktor was definitely a dog person, Chris liked cats more. He had a very beautiful, and very well groomed kitten with some of the softest white fur in the world. Thankfully, Ange and Makkachin got along just fine.

"So it looks like you had fun last night." The amused glint in his roommate's' eyes didn't go unnoticed. Chris was quite obviously referring to the thick hickies that mutilated the other's neck. Despite the added fabric from the hoodie, that location was still unshielded from prying eyes.

"He was a lot of fun actually." Viktor sat down on the couch next to his roommate. His poodle bounded over, resting his head on his owners lap, asking for much needed attention.

"Do I get any juicy details?" Chris sipped at a mug of coffee. His attention shifted from his laptop, which had been resting on the coffee table, to Viktor.

"Asian. Decently tall. Not a bad body." Viktor reached to take the mug from Chris' hands and took a large gulp.

"You know there's more coffee in the pot right?" Chris quirked an eyebrow.

"But the coffee pot is in the kitchen, and I'm already sitting down." The silver haired man said matter of factly. He returned the coffee mug to its original owner.

Chris only shrugged. "Asian though huh? That's different for you."

"Is it?"

"Normally you're out with six foot something white guys. We all know you have a thing for green eyes and brown hair."

Viktor smiled at the comment. It wasn't an incorrect statement. He was known for having a type, and wasn't even remotely ashamed of it. But still, he wasn't about to let the jab slide. "I love how you just described yourself."

"Hey now. I'm blonde." The other man pushed himself up off the couch, taking his mug with him, and walked to the open kitchen in the main room. From over the back of the couch, Viktor could see his best friend find another mug on the countertop, and fill both with pitch black liquid from a pot. Some creamer was splashed into either mug, and a packet of sugar into one.

"You sure about that?" Viktor called. "Cause I distinctly remember seeing a box for hair bleach in the bathroom trashcan last week.

"I have to get my highlights right." Chris walked back over to the couch and handed Viktor the mug with the added sugar. "There. I got you coffee, now you give me details. What's his job? What's the paycheck like? Did he take you out first? How was the sex?"

"Don't know his job, so I don't know how much he makes." Viktor took a sip from his coffee. He could feel it seeping into him as though the caffeine were his life blood. "And you know damn well I was at a bar last night."

Chris shrugged. "So did he buy you a drink then?"

"Yeah. Only 'cause he accidentally made me spill my first one."

"Seriously?" Chris didn't sound impressed. "I can't believe he knocked your drink. That's rude."

"Not at all! It was clearly an accident. He was actually quite sweet about it." Viktor couldn't help but try and defend his one-night-stand.

"Fine. How was the sex then?" It was pretty clear that Chris was getting a bit impatient about that. Both knew that all Chris really wanted to hear about was the raunchy stuff. The other questions were all just courtesy before the real questions started.

Viktor grinned along the rim of his coffee cup. He didn't even need to recall the memories of last night's actions; his body still remembered very well. There was still a slight throb in his hips, not painful, but present. Earlier that morning he had looked in the mirror and inspected the visible damage. He was a wreck of bruises and bite marks underneath. "All I can say is 'damn'."

"Was he kinky?"

"Um.. Not that I could tell. A little hair pulling, but that was it."

"Interesting." The bleached-blond man took a sip of coffee. "So what's this guy's name? Or did you skip that part?"

"Yuuri." Viktor said. "I didn't get a last name though."

Chris looked stared at him. Eye wide, mouth hanging open a centimeter, before he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth for a second. "You… You realize that's your brother's name right?"

Viktor rolled his eyes. "Why do you think I actually remembered it?"

"That's fucking weird."

"I can't help the names of the guys I sleep with." In one big gulp, Viktor finished off his coffee. He got up from the couch and began walking around the furniture of the room. "I seriously need a shower."

"You gonna see that guy again?" Chris called over his shoulder.

"I didn't get a number."


	3. Chapter 3

_*bu-dru-drum*_

Yuuri lifted his head at the curiously familiar sound, tearing his eyes away from the PDF pulled up on his laptop. He glanced around the open office space, but after seeing that no one else had reacted, he turned back to his work. The man continued reading the document, well, skimming it. When he got to the bottom of the last page, he saw that it required both his signature and his supervisors, and let out a grunt. Had he known that he was expected to do put his name on this he would have read it more carefully. After letting out an annoyed sigh, the twenty-seven year old clicked to print it out, making sure to select the printer closest to his desk.

One thing that Yuuri liked about his office was the layout. The entire floor of the building was opened up, similar to that of a warehouse. Groups of four desks were arranged along one wall which was lined with wide windows, rather than shoving employees into cubicles. The center strip was mostly taken up by large "group work" tables, although they were often times occupied by people eating lunch. The opposite wall from the desk stations had a few offices and conference rooms. Various supply stations were spaced were spread out across the floor. These stations were home to various printers, copy machines, and extra staplers and hole-punchers that had the mysterious habit of sprouting legs and walking to different people's desks. On the very end of the floor by the elevators was an understocked break room, complete with coffee machine, communal fridge, and a microwave that had a miscellaneous black substance burned into the dish.

Yuuri got up from his desk, which was thankfully close to a printer, to retrieve his document. As he did, he heard that sound again.

 _*bu-dru-drum*_

Why the hell was that so familiar? Maybe it was one of those generic text tones? It definitely wasn't the Apple alert. He had an iPhone, so he could at least identify that noise. He couldn't say that he was all too familiar with Androids though, or whatever the heck a Google phone was, so it could very likely be one of those. Ultimately, he elected to ignore it. For the time being at least. Instead, he chose to get his nose back into his work.

Katsuki worked for a large hotel chain. While he couldn't actually say much for the quality of the rooms in said hotel, the company itself had several locations in pretty convenient locations all around the city. Many of the sites were in good spots for tourist, and were for the most part easy to access using the city's public transit system. The main office that Yuuri was currently working in serves as the "head quarters", so to speak, for all of the branches in the city. Yuuri himself worked in the customer services and recreation department. If you looked closely at his company issued business card, then it would tell you that the man was the _Business Manager of Health Resorts and Facilities_ ; so basically a nice, long, and fancy way of saying that he helped run the overpriced spas in the basement level of each hotel. He had no clue why that required such a long title.

It was a pretty entertaining job on its own. Only about two days a week were actually spent at the main office, usually Tuesdays, like today, and Fridays. Although, sometimes he was called in for extra meetings. The rest of his week was spent on site at the specific hotel branch he had been assigned to for the past three years now. Downsides to the job included working most holidays, getting phone calls even on weekends, and always being the person angry patrons yelled at. The cons were canceled out by the pros though. This job paid really well, had plenty of opportunity for advancing in his department, and his health insurance covered both vision and dental. He also had absolutely no complaints about his boss, which isn't something most people could say.

Yuuri wrote a quick summary of the fresh document on a sticky note, sticking it to the top page, before slipping it into the top of a manila folder containing a total of four documents that he needed to bring to his supervisor. He looked at his watch briefly to see that it was 11:35am.

"Psst. Yuuri."

The asian man turned around when he heard his name get called, to see his coworker and friend, Phichit, who conveniently sat at the station behind him. Granted, there was another desk, in between them, so they rarely ever spoke to each other out of courtesy of not talking across someone. Thankfully, that person wasn't there right now. "What's up?"

"When are you taking your lunch break today?" The dark-skinned man asked.

"Give me time to turn this in, then I could go whenever." Yuuri held up the folder for his friend to see. "You?"

"Give me fifteen minutes."

* * *

The two men walked into a sandwich shop that was right around the corner from their office building. It was often times their go-to lunch spot, mostly because of how short of a walk it was. Though the low prices was also a win.

They ordered individually. Phichit found two stools by a countertop that looked out the shop's windows for them to sit at. It took only a few moments for their sandwiches to be made before they both heard their orders called. Yuuri sat down on his stool, unwrapping his grilled chicken and cheddar sub from the paper, before taking the first bite. Good as usual.

Phichit was the first one to start up conversation, mentioning how tired he after making so many phone calls that morning. While they both worked in customer services, Phichit worked in tourism and activities. The twenty-five year old spent most of his days coming up with everything under the sun that a crazy tourist could ask for. Want a map of the city? Here's one with all of the biggest attractions already marked out. Want to go out to eat? He designed new maps getting released every month with all the current most popular restaurants and eateries in all sorts of price ranges. Today, Phichit had apparently been communicating back and forth between two different tour bus companies, because for some reason people just loved to spend money to sit on a bus and have someone recite a scripted list of "interesting facts" about various locations throughout the city.

Yuuri sipped at a cup of coffee he had gotten to go with his lunch as he listened to his friend rant about work. He understood very well how much it was needed. He watched as Phichit dug into his pocket to fish out his cellphone. The guy was never without it. Just about any time Yuuri would look over at the other's desk during the day, there was a solid fifty percent chance that you would catch him on his phone. As they continued talking, that weird chirping sound from before sounded off again.

 _*bu-dru-drum*_

"Ok what the heck is that sound?" Yuuri finally snapped. "I swear it's been following me all day."

The expression of Phichit's face turned sheepish. An awkward half-smile appeared on his face. "Sorry. That's me."

"What?" It took a moment to realize what the words meant. "Oh. Did you changed your text tone or something?"

"Er… No… Not exactly…"

It was suspicious. Too suspicious. The older of the two squinted. "Phichit."

"Yes oh Yuuri dearest?"

"What do you have on your phone there?"

Phichit tried to laugh it off with an unconvincing chuckle. "What? Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Phichit." Yuuri held out his hand, palm flat. "Either you tell me, or you hand it over."

"You're just going to judge me." The accused leaned back uncomfortably on his stool.

"You know I won't do that."

"Yes, you will."

Still, Yuuri persisted. He tried to give his most threatening glare, even though he knew full well that if Phichit _really_ didn't want to share whatever the heck this "secret" was, then Yuuri wasn't actually going to do anything. Hopefully the childish "best friends don't have secrets" thing would work in his favor today. Thankfully, it did.

Phichit handed over his cellphone. The screen was locked, but Yuuri knew the passcode. When he unlocked the device, he saw exactly what Phichit was trying to hide from him.

"You're on Grindr again?" He hissed, making sure to keep his voice in a whisper.

"I thought you said you wouldn't judge me!" The twenty-five year old snatched his phone back, holding it in both hands close to his chest.

"That was when I thought you were just looking at weird memes." Yuuri huffed out and crossed his arms. "I've made you delete that trash three times now. You know it never ends well for you."

"Oh come on Yuuri." The other huffed. "You know I wouldn't redownload it without a good reason."

"Alright then." Another chunk of sandwich was bitten off. Yuuri took the time he was chewing as an opportunity to come up with what he was going to say next. After he swallowed, he started talking again. "State your case."

"You serious?" The darker of the two asked. When he saw that his friend was dead serious, Phichit let out a sigh. "Fine. First, it's a good distraction when I'm bored on the train to and from work." He waited to see if Yuuri had accepted this response before continuing. Yuuri didn't say anything, but nodded at the answer. "Second, you're my only LGBT+ friend. I need more people to talk to."

"I'm definitely not your only one, but ok." That one was actually a good reason. It wasn't some hidden secret that it was hard to make queer friends, especially at their ages. Sometimes in college there were little meetups organized by various other gays on campus. If not, then there had always been going to gay bars and making friends based on who you either saw regularly, or happening to have a fun drunken conversation with. Phichit might be fine for that now, but Yuuri was starting to get to the age where making regular friends at a bar was getting harder by the day. Before, they could have just gone to Pride events, but now even that was a challenge without worrying about someone they work with seeing them. But he knew for a fact that he and Phichit had a solid group of three other gay friends they had met over the years. They still got together pretty regularly. "You got one more shot to convince me by the way."

"You know what? Fine." Phichit grumbles as he finished remnants of his bag of chips. He stuffs the last of his own food in his mouth before crumpling up the paper his sandwich came in into a ball, then stuffed it into the chip bag to consolidate trash. "I need some action." The bluntness of the statement almost made Yuuri choke on his coffee. "Look Yuuri, I haven't gotten anything in like, a month and a half. Work has been way too busy lately. I need myself a good piece of man."

"Ok, ok." Yuuri couldn't stifle the laugh that slipped past. "Let's talk about this outside. We're getting weird looks here."

Yuuri got a quick refill on his coffee as Phichit took care of their trash for met again right outside the door, as Phichit reached into his pocket to pull out a pack of spearmint gum. He took out two pieces, before unwrapping them and popping them into his mouth.

The older of the two took a moment to stare at the other. There were two seconds of silence before Yuuri opened his mouth again. "You know I love you, but you can be a little tramp sometimes."

"Oh don't give me that." Phichit gave a slight jab at Yuuri's shoulder, a laugh slipping past both of their lips. They began walking back towards their office building. "Maybe you should think about getting-"

"No."

"Yuuri." Phicht narrowed his eyes. "Let me finish."

"Sorry."

"You haven't had a boyfriend in about two years." The thai man began. "You've been nothing but hook-up central since, but even those have been few and far between. When was your last one?"

Yuuri grunted, dipping his chin into the collar of his shirt. "Three weeks."

"Exactly." Phichit said matter of factly. "Three, sexless weeks. Granted, not as bad as my six and a half weeks, but still."

They entered the lobby of their office building and paused at the elevators. "Now how the crap do you know it's half a week?"

"Cause it happened on a Thursday."

"You're insane."

"Just think about it though, Yuuri."

"Fuck off Phichit."

* * *

Five unfortunate hours at his desk, and one miserable hour sitting in traffic later, and Yuuri was finally home. The feeling of dropping his work bag on the floor of his apartment was phenomenal. He kicked his leather work shoes off of his feet. There was no hesitation to yank his socks of either, and let the bottom of his feet relax against the cold wood flooring.

As much as he just wanted to flop on the couch for the rest of the night, or hop into the shower in the hopes of washing off the stank of office air-freshener, he needed to eat. Yuuri slunked over to the kitchen and went through the usual ritual of checking the fridge, the freezer, and every single cabinet about three times before he finally figured out what he wanted to eat. He opened up the sack of rice sitting ontop of his counter, and took out one scoop in a cup before dumping it, and water, into his rice cooker. Back at his refrigerator, he had one last decision to make.

"Tuna or salmon…" He stared at the two cuts of fish, studying their packages. "Well, I think the salmon is older… Salmon it is then."

When you live alone, it's hard not to talk to yourself. Not that it got lonely, but there was just no one to judge for just speaking your thoughts outloud. Yuuri quickly turned the television in the living area on before going back to the kitchen. He had specifically planned his apartment out so that the TV was visible as he cooked. It made it easier in the long run, mostly because he never needed to pause Netflix if he wanted to make popcorn.

The twenty-seven year old bachelor quickly fried up fish in a pan. As it cooked, his went back to his fridge and fished out a tupperware of teriyaki sauce he'd made just last week. Yuuri had the habit of holding onto sauces and mixtures until they went bad. Usually he used it all before then, but sometimes if he didn't feel like cooking often, or if he strayed from his mother's home cooking into western recipes. Once the fish and rice were both done, he threw them both in a bowl, salmon on top, and drizzled the teriyaki and some soy sauce on top.

Once dinner was served, the male sank into the the upholstery of his couch. There was some trash TV soap opera on. It was something that he had seen many times before, it was often on the exact time he came home from work, and yet he couldn't for the life of him tell you the plot. Some episodes were funny and light hearted. Others had as many as ten people murdered. It didn't help that most of the actors looked the same too, so as far as Yuuri could tell, the show was also full of insect. Honestly, he had no clue.

His dinner was finished quickly, then he just layed down on his couch and sat around on his phone. He didn't have much in terms of social media, was never really one for having other people follow his life story. He did however have a Facebook. It was mostly just to keep in touch with his family, all of which still lived in Japan. He did have a bunch of friend he wanted to keep in contact with from his school days, and throughout his years meeting people and parting ways in the professional world. As he scrolled through, he passed a few photo's from Phichit. They were all clearly reposted off of the guy's Instagram account. As much as he hated to admit it, it got him thinking back to his conversation with his dear friend. Regretfully, Phichit was correct on multiple accounts. Yuuri hadn't seen anyone long-term in years. It wasn't that he missed being in a relationship per say. He was actually just fine on his own. The big point was his sex life.

Yuuri didn't hide his age. He knew he was getting closer to his thirties as the seconds went by. As far as his experience took him, it was much harder to find partner, for sex or otherwise. Thankfully for him, he got some good genes from his parents, and looked younger than he was.

So here he was, sitting on his couch, still in his work clothes, watching trash TV, and downloading grindr for the first time in his life. Something inside of him died a little bit as he opened the app store to locate the damn thing. It was on his phone within seconds. Yuuri stared at the little black and yellow square. He felt like that little yellow mask was mocking him. Finally he clicked on it, and began setting up a profile. This was probably an all time low for him.

How much information was too much to put in a profile? How much was too little? He checked out other profiles, almost immediately regretted it when he was greeted with little other than abs galore, dick jokes, and the worst pick-up lines he had ever read. Even after reading a handful, Yuuri still didn't know what to put down. So, at the end of the day, he decided to wing it. He flubbed out some random things that he felt were worth noting, then dropped his phone onto his lap.

He hadn't even put his phone down for five minutes before the stupid little sound he'd been hearing coming from Phichit's phone all day sounded off. He made a quick mental note to turn off all notifications, before opening up the app. Oh lovely. Starting right off the bat with dick-pic requests. It was so good to know that chivalry was still alive and well.

Otherwise completely bored, with nothing better to do, Yuuri just kept the app open, casually scrolling through. He had to admit, there were some attractive pieces of muscle. It was nice to see the rainbow of body types. Yuuri didn't fiddle with his settings too much other than to put a limitation on age and distance. Maybe it was close enough to call him hypocritical, but he really wasn't interested in anyone in their thirties. As Yuuri scrolled through, he liked a few profiles here and there. If he felt like being bold enough, and the guy was attractive enough, he sent a quick message. Maybe Phichit was right. This could end up being pretty fun.

Then his thumb stopped, hovering over a little square photo. It had been a few weeks, but he would recognize that silver hair anywhere. Figuring there was nothing left to lose, the asian man opened up the profile. The name at the top of the profile made Yuuri realize he'd completely spelled it wrong when he had first texted Phichit so long ago; Viktor, with a 'k'. He had said he was Russian... The profile picture was a selfie with that dog-eared filter from snapchat. It was pretty cute. Even though the two hadn't talked all that long, Viktor's profile didn't tell Yuuri anything he hadn't already known. They were about 12 miles apart from each other. Viktor was roughly three inches shorter. The least surprising thing what that the younger male had listed himself as "single", and in what little of a bio he had decided to make, he had written "waiting for someone to treat me to a good time."

Yuuri decided to send a message. Might as well at least say hi, right? But what exactly does one say to someone you hooked up with weeks ago, then found again on a dating app? "Hey. Not sure if you remember me at all, but I had a great time last time. Interested in meeting up again?"

Yuuri stared at his phone...

Kept staring….

Whelp… He wasn't about to come up with any better ideas. The twenty-seven year old ended up typing out exactly that, and slamming his thumb on the little send icon before he had the chance to think twice about it. Here's hoping that wasn't too forward.

Deciding that he was done scrolling through a catalog of gays for the night, Yuuri went through his usual pre-bed routine; showering, brushing his teeth, making sure all the lights in the apartment were off. The mna had an especially bad habit of leaving the kitchen light on, something his electricity bill would never forgive him for. By the time he made it back to his bedroom, Yuuri wasn't feeling tired, so much as droopy. The corners of his eyes were sagging, and each step closer to his bed promised his body a chance to lay down, stretch out, and recharge. When he finally collapsed into his pillows, he took the liberty to wait a few moments before crawling into a more comfortable position. Yuuri slid his glasses off his face, making sure to fold them up and put them in the usual spot on his nightstand.

Yuuri decided to check his phone just one last time as he jammed the charger into it. He was honestly surprised when he saw the notification banner across the screen.

 _Grindr: New Message Received_

Well color him curious. Yuuri was really going to have to yell at Phichit for getting him involved in this app. Once again, Yuuri opened the "dating" site, seeing the little red marker in the corner of the screen once it opened up full.

He honestly didn't know what he was expecting, but for some reason, he wasn't expecting the message he got. He read the line twice over, just making sure he got it right.

 _Viktor: He~ey! I ddn't know u were on here!_ _(≧▽≦)_ _／_ _hru big boy? ;)_

Yuuri would be lying if he said he didn't have to look up what the heck "hru" meant on Urban Dictionary; text talk definitely wasn't his forte. I was funny seeing the familiar emoji being used though. The only people he spoke to who used those were his friends from back in Japan, and a very drunk Phichit. He looked down at the message again, at first not sure if he should reply, or with what. Then again, what kind of gentleman leaves someone on "seen"?

 _Pretty new to it actually. I'm going good though. Yourself?_

The next reply came before Yuuri even had the time to put his phone down.

Viktor: _Makes sense! I would have defs noticed a cutie like you b4. Lmao im ok tnx!_

Yuuri: _Glad to hear it. I mean, if I had this app before, I would have asked you a long time ago if I could spill a drink on you._

Viktor: _Omg! I told you when we met that it was fine! (*_ _ﾉ_ _ω_ _ﾉ_ _) Plus, I think you more than made up for it. ;) ;) ;)_

Yuuri: _Good to know you think so._

The asian man looked over the short conversation, mind immediately flooded with way too many thoughts for someone who had just been about to go to sleep. The thing was, he had downloaded this app for the purpose of meeting people, primarily while he had sex and boredom on the brain. Then he ran into someone who he not only knew, but had already had sex with. That awkward barrier of not being sure if meeting in person was a good idea or not was already out the window. Plus, he'd be lying straight through his teeth if he tried to say he didn't both find Viktor extremely attractive, and immensely good in bed. Well… Worse thing the guy could say was "no".

Yuuri: _Interested in a round two by chance?_

 _(Sorry if I'm assuming that's what you're here for)_

The reply came just as quickly as all the others.

Viktor: _Mmm. It's like you read my mind~~ I'd defs be interested, but how am I supposed to know it's u if ur drink isn't all over my shirt?_

Yuuri: _How about I buy you coffee first, then we can see how we feel about spilling drinks?_

Viktor: _Offering a college kid coffee! ( ω ) U sure know how tempt a boy. Lol_

Yuuri: _So…. Is that a yes?_

Viktor: _Friday night work?_


	4. Chapter 4

Viktor stared over his reflection in the mirror. Currently, he stood in only a pair of black Under Armour leggings. He frown when he saw his face, still a little red in the cheeks from only having just come inside. "I just don't know." He repeated over, pacing between his mirror and his closet, occasionally re-inspecting the state of his hair.

"What is it this time?" Chris leaned against the doorframe of Viktor's room, watching the other male struggle to pick out an outfit. The bleached blond was currently in the process of spooning blueberry yogurt into his mouth.

"Just not sure what vibe I want to give off." The older of the two sighed as he looked at two shirts. "Do I want to say 'I'm a good boy, teehee', or 'fuck me raw on this kitchen table'? Do I want to look like I got dressed especially for this, or do I want to look like I just got back from a work out?"

"You did just come back from a work out." Chris rolled his eyes before pushing off the door frame and sauntering into the room, placing his empty yogurt cup and plastic spoon on top of a dresser. He took the two shirts from Viktor's hands, raising an eyebrow at the suggestions, then ultimately shook his head disapprovingly before dropping them on the floor with the other rejects.

"I wish I'd had the time to shower first." The ashen blond complained once more.

"You could have left the studio early. But did you? No."

"Oh shush." Viktor combed his fingers through his hair, nose crinkling at the greasy feeling. He walked over to his dresser, which just felt like it was filled only with clothes he definitely wasn't about to wear. On top was a container of baby powder. The college student poured some of the white powder out into his hand before tousling it through his hair. One benefit to having such light hair was that little tricks like this worked well, and didn't make it look like he had a dandruff problem.

"Ok what about this." Chris pulled a look purple sweater out of the closet. "Keep those leggings on, and wear this over it."

The expression of Viktor's face looked appalled. "I just spent four hours _sweating_ in these leggings. I'm not wearing them to a hookup."

"You have other black leggings." This was true. Chris knew Viktor's wardrobe like the back of his hand, and vise versa. They tended to borrow items from one another, especially when they were planning to go out to parties or clubs together. When Viktor still had a skeptical look on his face, Chris just dropped the sweater on the ground. He knew damned well how important it was to look fuckable without looking like you were trying to hard. Part of the reason the pair were such good friends was because they had helped each other get laid over the years. "I'm sticking with the leggings look, because they show off your legs and hips really well, but what about this instead."

The next item Chris pulled out was a double layered tank top. The under layer tank was a tight, deep red cotton, while the outside was a loose and flowey black. The two were connected at the straps by a pair of golden rectangular clasps. The collars hung low so that they showed off his collarbones and the top of his chest, as well as the sculpting of his shoulderblades.

"Oh wait. That could work." Viktor ran back to his dresser and looked through the various metal dishes that collected different necklaces, bracelets, etc. It took a few moments of untangling chains before he was able to remove a golden-metallic, zig-zaged cuff that fit perfectly around his bicep. While he was there, he tied two red woven bracelets around one wrist. "You, my dear, are a god send."

"I try." Chris pulled the shirt off of it's hanger, putting that back in the closet before handing the article to Viktor. "Besides, if this guy is getting a second night out of you, then he really must have been good."

Viktor only hummed a tune that lingered in his head as he fished a second pair of black leggings out from his drawers. It was true that most of Viktor's hook-ups were just simple one-nighters. He generally prefered to keep his options open. It was much more fun to go out at night, meet someone new, and see where the night took them. He kept apps like Grindr and Tinder around for his more desperate and stress-filled nights, when he really just needed a quick something to tide him over. If he was lucky, it got him face down in a pile of pillows, and a pleasant ache in his hips the next morning. This Yuuri guy though, had delivered quite well on all counts. He was a gentleman, that was for sure. But Viktor had had his fair share of gentleman over the years. Still, Viktor liked to think it was purely coincidence that he was seeing him a second time.

"Do want a ride?" Chris asked.

"You sure? I don't want to trouble you." Viktor stuck his tongue out as he gathered all of his hair together and twisted an elastic tie around it.

"I'm going to meet Joey, so I can drop you off on the way." The second the bleached-blond dropped the name, the other male was instantly intrigued. There was an amused twinkle in Chris's eyes.

"You picking up for tonight?" Viktor couldn't help his hopeful curiosity.

"I don't mind waiting for tomorrow night if you want me to get some for you too." It wasn't hard for Chris to read Viktor's mind at this point. He didn't have too many plans this weekend.

"You are literally the best." There was a second where Viktor just checked his reflection in the mirror a few times over, turning to get a quick look at his butt. "My wallet's on the kitchen counter. Take what you need."

"How much are you looking to do?"

"Just double whatever you were going to get for yourself."

"Sounds good." With that, Chriss dismissed himself from the room, making sure to grab his trash, leaving Viktor to finish getting ready.

After deciding that he looked great - of course he did - Viktor turned around to look at his bed, which was mostly covered by seventy pounds of sleeping poodle. "Makkachin! What do you think baby?" He did a quick twirl after seeing the dog wake up and lift his head. In turn, the dog stood up from it's spot, hoping off the mattress and stretching his hind legs before circling around his owner, tail wagging. Clearly, Makkachin approved. Viktor crouched down to the dog's level. His hands went out to play with the fluffy curls. "You are the best doggo in the world, yes you are. Daddy might not be coming home tonight, but you be a good boy ok?"

Makkachin barked, tailing wagging behind him.

* * *

Whenever meeting someone for a hookup, it was always good to be a few minutes late. Not so late that they would think you were standing them up, but eight minutes never hurt anyone. So, when Yuuri had suggested meeting at five thirty, Viktor made the mental note to make it five thirty-eight.

They had talked a bit about the logistics of their little meet up. Yuuri had offered to buy coffee for the two of them, but they ended up deciding to go to a little cafe that would also serve food so that they could eat as well, especially seeing as Yuuri would have been just getting off work. The plan afterwards was to go back to Yuuri's apartment again, where there would be no worries about a roommate or various pets getting in the way. Other than that, they hadn't talked too much about details for what they were going to do; they just knew they were going to screw. Coffee was only a simple pleasantry.

Viktor arrived at the cafe, saying a thanks to Chris for driving him over, and readjusted a pair of sunglasses so they rested on the top of his head. Seeing as he didn't have pockets, he kept his phone, wallet, and keys in a small clutch bag that was decorated with a capricorn symbol.

The cafe was cute. There was a little outdoor seating area on the sidewalk, but when Viktor didn't see who he was looking for, he decided to just walk into the building. The interior had a bit of an industrial feel to it. The walls were mostly exposed brick, with wooden tables and black metal chairs placed strategically within the floor space. The service counter was located along the far left wall, and had at least four people working fast paced behind it, making drinks and preparing what looked mostly like sandwiches. Viktor scanned the space, seeing various people littered throughout the cafe, either working or casually enjoying the company of one or two friends, until his eyes finally settled on the person he was looking for.

Yuuri was flipping through a book when Viktor approached the little table for two. Because of that, he didn't notice the other's presence until Viktor was just a few steps away. But the moment their eyes met, a slight smile grew on the older man's face. "And here I was thinking you might not show." Yuuri stuck a finger in between the pages of his book.

"I'll have you know, that if I was going to stand you up, I would have messaged you at exactly five thirty." The college student put his clutch down on the table before pulling out the empty chair so that he could sit down. He watched the other's face twist into confusion before relaxing just slightly so that an amused smile to appear. "Hope you weren't waiting long."

The twenty-seven year old shook his head. "I was just reading." Yuuri opened his book just enough to fold the corner of the page he left off on, before closing the book entirely and resting it down on the table.

"Is it good?"

"Absolute garbage." The remark came with a frown. "I wouldn't recommend it to anyone."

"Seriously?" Viktor could have sworn he just saw the man more than halfway through the novel. It didn't make sense to make it that far into a book you didn't like. At least, Viktor personally would have lost interest almost immediately. "Why are you reading it then?"

"A co-worker wrote it. So I kind of feel like I have to." Yuuri shrugged. In the process, the man took off his suit jacket. He hung it over the back of his chair. It immediately made his attire look more casual. "Anyways… I promised you coffee?"

"Well, you promised me more than coffee, now didn't you?" Viktor winked at the man across the table.

"I did." Yuuri leaned over the table some, a rather flirtatious grin on his face, resting his elbows on the wooden surface. "But considering the rest comes later, how about you tell me what you want to drink?"

It was nice to know that they were already building up a little sexual tension. "Vanilla latte. Soy milk."

"Anything to eat?"

"Hmm. Just a muffin or something would be lovely."

"Coming right up." Yuuri pushed himself up from the table. The man patted his pants pocket twice to double check he had his wallet before he made his way through the floor of the cafe, to the line building up before the register.

The sterling silver haired college senior took the opportunity to check through his phone. He sent a quick message to Chris to say that they had met up no problem, then quickly tapped open Instagram. He had two accounts; one for himself, and one purely for his beloved Makkachin. Right now, his phone just happened to be opened up to the later. There were quite a few notifications from people who had 'liked' and/or commented on his previous post - a photo from that morning of the poodle licking an empty jam jar clean. He scrolled through them, which were mostly just people declaring just how adorable his dog was. Of course his dog was the best dog in the world. No one had to tell him twice. Once Viktor had finished looking through that account, he switched over to his other, and took the time to click through many of the updated stories of the people he followed.

While he probably hadn't actually been waiting all that long in the grand scheme of things, Viktor could be very impatient. While this cafe was nice, and the ambiance was decent, he didn't like sitting alone at a table for longer than he had to. Thankfully enough, his companion for the evening returned pretty quickly with a grande coffee cup in either hand, one with a muffin balanced precariously on the lid, and a sandwich tucked into the crook of his elbow. The older man placed all the items down on the table before he worked his way back into his seat.

"I hope blueberry is ok." Yuuri said, gesturing to the muffin.

"Perfect actually." Pale hands made a quick beeline for the paper cup with ' _latte_ ' poorly scrawled down the side in black sharpie. Coffee was always good, but _free_ coffee was without a doubt the best. "I hope this doesn't make you think that I can be easily bought." The college student formed a smile around the edge of his coffee cup.

"I wasn't planning on buying you." A frown appeared on the business man's face the second the words left his mouth. It was clear by his twisted expression that he wasn't too happy with the way those words had formed together; perhaps he was even thinking about how horribly wrong his sentence sounded out of context. Yuuri cleared his throat into the curve of his fist before he began picking at the crust of his BLT. "So… What have you been up to?"

Viktor shrugged. "Oh, nothing too exciting. I've been spending most of my time in the studio lately."

"Studio?" There was curiosity in dark brown eyes.

Sometimes it was really hard to remember what one has and has not mentioned to people you meet on Grindr. Most of the time, one would either pretend you're interested in learning more about someone, and ask basic yet completely useless questions, or go straight to the sexual innuendos and dick pics. Although, considering Viktor had been talking on and off with Yuuri for about a week now, he was almost surprised that he hadn't mentioned more things about his personal life before hand. "I'm a dancer. I've been working on coming up with some choreographies lately."

"Is that what you're studying in school? Dance?" Yuuri asked before taking a small enough bite from his sandwich that he'd be able to keep a conversation without having to pause.

"Performing arts, but yeah, I focus on dance mostly." It was hard to keep the smile off of his face as he talked. Viktor liked what he did, and was thankful to be quite good at it. "Since I'm in my last year, I'm working on something that's akin to a thesis. The goal is to choreograph and produce a full show."

Yuuri looked genuinely interested, which was… well, it was a different reaction that Viktor was used to. "That's amazing. I didn't realize you were so artistic."

"Now what is that supposed to mean?" The tone of Viktor's voice was more teasing than anything, but it was still fun to see a man four years his senior get flustered.

"Nothing bad! Promise." Yuuri took a sip of his own coffee as he gathered his thoughts. "It's just not every day I meet someone so dedicated to dance and being on stage and all. I could never do it."

Viktor looked over the man across from him. "Well, what do you do?"

"Nothing super exciting, I'm afraid to say." The man scratched at the back of his neck. "To put it simply, I manage those one of those overpriced spas in a hotel."

Now _that_ was certainly an unexpected, yet highly useful, piece of information. Maybe it would be considered evil and conniving, but the poor college student in him immediately thought about just how many blowjobs he would give for an exfoliating facial and deep back massage. "I don't suppose you can get me a free back rub?"

Yuuri immediately looked thoughtful as he chewed his newest bit of food. He hummed a little as he swallowed. "It wouldn't be impossible."

"Yuuri Katsuki, you're about to become my new sugar daddy."

A laugh is probably the better reaction one can get from such a statement. "I didn't realize that's what you were looking for."

"I'm looking for a lot of things."

"Do tell?"

Viktor was finished with his coffee. He was finished with his muffin. Nimble fingers folded the paper wrapper in half over and over until it was too thick to do more. "Well," He let his voice get quiet, so that anyone who might be eavesdropping wouldn't be able to overhear. "Right now, I think I'm looking to get out of here."

It grew quiet between them for what was likely not even five second before Yuuri spoke up again. "Give me about three minutes to finish this, and then we can get out of here?"

"Perfect."

* * *

Viktor woke up the following morning to the sound of his phone going off. There was an audible groan from the man who layed in bed next to him; both were clad in only their underwear from the previous day.

When the ringtone continued to sound, the young adult forced himself out from underneath comfortable blankets to figure out where the heck he had placed his phone to begin with. The wince that came when he sat up was involuntary, but not unwelcomed. Yuuri had definitely done a number on him the night before. Eventually, Viktor found the blasted device on the floor on the other side of the room, how it got there was a complete mystery. He took one look at the caller ID.

 _Incoming Call: Gay Bae_

 _Answer - Ignore_

He quickly swiped across the screen of his phone to pick up the call. "Hey Chris. Yeah. Yeah, I'm alive." There was a chuckle from the bed behind him, which caused Viktor to turn around and see his half-naked fuck buddy rising from his dead-like sleep. So, Viktor walked back over to the mattress. He sat back down, being more conscious of how he did to try and avoid much pain. "Yeah, I can stop at the store first. Text me the list, will you? Alright. I'll text you when I leave." With that, he hung up.

"Friend of yours?" The deep, tired vocal chords almost made a shiver crawl down Viktor's spine. He had learned the night before, in the form of lewd suggestions whispered into his ear just how low Yuuri's voice could get. In that same moment, Viktor learned just how much of a turn-on that voice was.

"My roommate actually." Viktor hummed when the warmth of another body pressed into his back. A playful bite on his shoulder created a new mark to top off purple bruises. "He just called to say that we're running low on toilet paper."

"Well that could be a catastrophe."

"Definitely not ideal, no." There was a pause as Viktor flipped through his phone to check and see if he had any notifications of any importance. He had a few texts, but it was no one he couldn't leave on "read" until later in the day.

"Do you need to leave soon, or can I offer you breakfast?"

Viktor looked at the clock on his phone. It was only nine in the morning, which felt oddly early considering their night time fornicating had definitely taken until past three am. The younger male let his phone drop to the carpeted floor, not particularly caring about the safety of the device, before he turned around to face the other. "We could do breakfast." He traced his forefinger over the dips in Yuuri's bicep. " _Or_ … My back could become reaquainted with your bedsheets."

A smirk grew on the older man's features. "You just read my mind, beautiful."


End file.
